<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overgrown by camcatwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024254">Overgrown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter'>camcatwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2019 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fictober 2019, Fluff, Human AU, Logan doesn't remember to get his haircut, M/M, So Virgil offers to give him a haircut, analogical - Freeform, it's soft okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan’s hair is frustratingly long, so his boyfriend offers to cut it for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2019 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overgrown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The headcanon that Human AU Virgil cuts and dyes his own hair lives in my head rent-free and thus this was born. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan brushed his bangs out of his eyes again, huffing quietly in frustration as the hair flopped back immediately. He grumbled and tried to just hold them back with one hand unsuccessfully, holding his book open on the desk with the other. </p><p>Virgil looked up from Logan's bed, where he'd been scrolling through his phone. "Everything okay, Lo?" He sat up slightly, craning his neck, trying to locate the source of Logan's discomfort. </p><p>Logan sighed and slid a bookmark into his book, spinning his chair around to face Virgil. "I just... it's my hair; I keep forgetting to go and get it cut, and whenever I <em>do</em> remember, the shop's never open." He dragged a hand through it, frustrated. "So in the end, I end up with this." He ruffled his hair around with both hands, demonstrating his point.</p><p>Virgil slid his phone into his pocket and sat up on the edge of the bed. "Well," he said, hesitantly, "I could cut it for you?"</p><p>Logan's eyebrows raised. "Really?"</p><p>Virgil rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, sure? I do basically everything with mine, so doing someone else's should be easier, right?" He picked at the edges of his fingernails for a few seconds before he looked back up at Logan. "I've got scissors and clippers back at mine- if you even want me to do it, I mean." He cleared his throat and shrugged somewhat stiffly. "No pressure or anything, just, you seem like it really frustrates you and I can help so if you wanted then I would absolutely do it for you, no problem-"</p><p>Logan was already nodding. "If you would be comfortable doing so, I would be more than happy to let you cut my hair, Virgil." He rolled his chair over to the bed. "I'd love it, actually. As long as you want to, of course." He leaned in and kissed Virgil on the cheek. "I really appreciate you offering to help."</p><p>Virgil was blushing as he nodded. "I do. Want to, that is." He cradled Logan's cheek in one hand and pushed his bangs back from his forehead to leave a kiss on his temple. "Do you want to go back to mine right now?" He asked, pulling back just enough to make eye contact with Logan again.</p><p>Logan smiled. "Yes, let's go."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at <a href="http://www.cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com">cam-cat-writer</a> so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>